Beyond Superstition
by RealmOfUnknown
Summary: Mick St. John and his female companion are in for a ride when ancient legends become a reality and the monsters deck it out in a furious battle of revenge that wraps up the entire city into it.
1. Chapter I

**AN: I know I keep making and killing stories. I plan to run with this one. I do not own any of the pre-made characters from Dracula 2000 or any other movie/novel. I do own the character know as "Vanessa". I may introduce other custom-made characters in later chapters. This story will be initially rated as T+. All persons under that age are agreeing not to flame me, since they shouldn't be reading it in the first place :S . I know this one is short, but stick with me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter I

A distant owl called through the night, its cry eerie and slightly unsettling. The rodents of the field scampered away, squeaking in fright before hiding themselves away. A faint smile touched Vanessa's lips. Such gentle and unknowing creatures. Such a short life to live. She sighed, enjoying the frosty mist her breath made in the cold London air. She was just outside of the city in some poor farmer's field....or at least, what used to be his field. He couldn't really tend to it now, seeing as he was chilling rather nicely on his kitchen floor, insects crawling unseen across his dead flesh. Vanessa turned her violet eyes to the pale globe that hung gently in the shimmering night sky. She found its glow to be pleasent, feeling its distant touch reflecting off of her pale skin. She inhaled through her nose deeply, scenting the air and sensing what she came to find. The scent of death hung like a cable line across the knee-high grass, leading to a distant storage building on the last legs to the capital. Vanessa rose from her crouch on the shadowed tree limb, stepping off of the limb and landing silently on the soft ground. She leaned forward into a stooped walk, feeling the delicious pain and electricity pass through every cell of her being, listening to the bones, muscles, and other tissue shift into the delicate transformation. A true creature of the night, she pulled her raven feathered wings to her body before beating them towards the ground, gaining altitude quickly and gliding peacefully towards her target. He would not escape her again, of that, she was certain. Revenge would finally be hers.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Exhaustion had become Mary's best friend after the events of 2000. Every time she would put her head down, sleep would claim her. She was afraid of sleep...afraid He would visit. However, he'd given up on convincing her to release him after the first few months, lapsing into a disconcerting silence that disturbed her even more. He was planning something, and she knew it. After she had retrieved his blacked body from the electric cross in New Orleans, she had spirited him to London, sealing him into the dark cave-like prison once more. She had said to hell with electronic security and installed Egyptian style traps. The traps in the main chamber, however, were set to kill without spilling blood, seeing how he needed only a taste to begin his rise again. Mary had become ever more superstitious with the last few years, feeling watched and knowing that someone or some_thing _was following her. She swore sometimes that the Dark King had risen and sent his minions to collect her. She would hurry back to Carfax to find that nothing had changed. In 2001, she had had a construction company build another floor on to Carfax, making it her permanent home. This was a double-edged sword. She was closer to the vault if something went wrong, but she was also closer to temptation. His blood still mingled with hers, and she felt him silently calling her to him. Simon had left long ago, though he checked in on her now and again. He was happily married to some woman from Scotland, though Mary could never remember her name. Mary was alone...so alone.

* * *

Vanessa grinned wickedly as she alighted on the front step of Carfax Abbey. The trail led inside the building. She tilted her head toward the house and her toothly grin widened. A human resided in this house....one not quite entirely mortal; Dracula's pet. _This should be interesting_... she thought. She flitted her wings slightly, easily rising to the bedroom window on the gentle night breeze. She shifted her form again to one more agreeable for her mission before shoving her fist through the two inch thick, bullet proof glass.

* * *

Mary jolted awake to the sound of glass shattering. Glass exploded into the room, pelting her face and upraised hands, leaving small gashes where they hit. She instinctively reached for her gun with the silver stakes in it that she had stored in her bed stand....and found a hand already had it, dangling it in front of her face.

"Looking for something, Mary?" Mocked a silky voice beside her...a dangerous voice, one you could get lost in.

"Who are you?" Mary cried out nervously, her eyes not quite ajusted to the darkness enough to see the figure that stood before her.

"Ah, now that's an interesting question. Who am I? As Dracula once said, and I hate quoting him, 'I have many.'" Mary cringed into the downy feather pillow, trying to get as far away from that voice as she could. "I have been know as the Countess, Circe, Calipso, and many others. You may call me Vanessa. I find that name suiting in this modern time." She seemed mildly distracted now, playing with the gun in her hands, bending the metal as if it were modeling clay. She dropped the twisted thing on the floor. Mary jumped despite herself as it clattered noisily across the rose hard wood floor.

"Ww-hat do you want?" She was actually afraid of the answer. She knew this creature wasn't even remotely human. The woman looked up from under her blue-black curtain of hair, her eyes catching and holding the moonlight from the window, making her eyes glow with a alien golden light, like a wolf's eyes before it ripped its prey open.

"I want Dracula."


End file.
